


Unfinished Business

by RavenInfinity



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Centred around Kokichi, Gen, I might write more about this idk, Implied Relationships, Other characters apart from Kokichi are just mentioned, Saihara a bit more but still just mentioned, Spoilers for chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInfinity/pseuds/RavenInfinity
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has business to complete and he's going to see it through, whether alive, or dead





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work here (even though it's just a oneshot), so I really hope you all like it!

Kokichi Ouma stared up at the cold, unforgiving metal of the press hovering over him. With tear filled eyes, he thought back to all the things he had done and all the things he had said. Was it worth it in the end? Was his endless taunting and jabbing worth it? Was his lying to himself and everyone else worth it? Covering up his personality with a mask of deceit and deception, until that’s the only personality he could remember. What was it like to show care for others? To not lie about enjoying something as sick as this? He doesn’t know. He just doesn’t know anymore.  


* * *

His eyes opened once more, but he wasn’t there anymore. His body was reduced to a pale white, glowing and translucent. He was dead. And, who was he again? Where was this place? Who were those people standing at this location, fear and panic etched onto their faces as they stared at…oh. A press. A press coated with a sticky crimson. What happened here? Did he die there? Why couldn’t he remember anything?! With urgency, he spun around to look at the faces of the people who had just rushed in. Maybe seeing them would help jog something! His gaze first settled on a rather small girl, with a magician’s hat, blazer and red skirt. She looked nice, in a childish sort of way. But nothing came to mind. He next turned to look at the intimidating girl glaring at the press, with long brown hair and a red schoolgirls outfit. He shivered at her gaze, even though it wasn’t directed at him, right? She seemed scary, and she wasn’t bringing anything to mind, so he quickly shifted his gaze and stared at the strange robot standing there. Was he friends with a robot?! That’s so cool! But still, nothing. With rapidly depleting hope he eyed the fourth person, a girl with wavy, blue hair and blue clothes. Something about her seemed, off. Like she was hiding something. What she was hiding, he didn’t know. But once again, nothing came to mind. With a defeated sigh, he turned and stared at the final person, a boy with dark navy hair and piercing yellow eyes. Something about him seemed different, like he had a stronger connection with him over the others. Quiet words started to float in his mind, detailing everything about this stranger. _Saihara, detective, uNpREDICTABLE, INTERESTING, BELOVED_ , the quantity and volume began to climb higher the longer he stared at them. But why him? Did he feel something more with him? Then pain. A sharp, searing pain that seemed to originate from inside his head, sending him crashing to the ground. A dam had been broken and memories rushed out, filling his head with images and sounds. He saw who he was and what he had done. He saw his interactions with the others. He saw the deaths. The trials. The executions. And then, he saw something strange. He saw the world, all fine and okay, as if nothing had happened to it. He saw people gathering around giant billboards showing…him and his classmates? But how? Weren’t they the only ones left alive? Unless…. The memory changed before he could continue his train of thought, flickering and glitching in and out of focus until they stopped on one. He once again saw himself. But, something was different. Something wasn’t adding up.  


_A shy and shaking boy stared up at a camera, fiddling with his purple hair in an attempt to calm his nerves and quell his stuttering speech. “Um…the reason I want to be on Danganronpa is…. well…. I don’t want to kill anyone…I just want to make people laugh…like a comedy character, you know? If I could do that….then I’d be happy.”  
_

Gasping as the onslaught of memories finished, he gaped at his classmates as they rushed to investigate the scene, previously unknown knowledge bouncing around in his head. This was all a lie. They weren’t the last people on Earth. This was just some…. game show. Designed to give people excitement and something to look forward to. To look forward to the deaths of sixteen random students, made to believe in some random scenario due to memory wipes and false memories added. Made to believe in ultimate talents they never had. He wasn’t Kokichi Ouma. He was made up, traits and personality implanted for the sake of the enjoyment of the people watching. And the others, they were just like him. Whirling around in a panic, he tried to call out to his classmates. He tried to tell them. Yelling, poking their heads, playing with their hair, nothing was working. He needed their attention. Floating towards the broken press, he had an idea. Yes, this would work. He was going to do this. He would reveal the truth. He would end this game show, once and for all.


End file.
